


Der arme Diener

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e07 The Unicorn and the Wasp, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autorisierte Übersetzung: “Der arme Diener. Roger ist tot und er muss seine Trauer verbergen. 1926 wirkt wie das Mittelalter.“ (Missing scene für „Das Einhorn und die Wespe.“)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der arme Diener

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Poor Footman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568976) by [rainbowysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl). 



Flackernd gehen die Lichter wieder an und die riesige Wespe ist verschwunden. Der ganze Raum scheint erleichtert aufzuatmen. Davenport grinst und sieht sich nach Roger um, in der Hoffnung einen Moment der Erleichterung mit ihm teilen zu können, weil sie beide sicher sind.

Und dann sieht er es. Das Messer, das aus dem Rücken seines Geliebten ragt. Rogers Gesicht in der Suppe. Sein Lächeln erstarrt und eine erdrückende Trauer überwältigt ihn.

„Roger…“, sagt er mit brüchiger Stimme. Er will zu ihm laufen. Ihn ein letztes Mal in seinen Armen halten, obwohl er weiß, dass der Mann bereits von ihm gegangen ist. Doch Rogers Mutter ist bereits bei ihm und weint um ihren Sohn. Davenport kann nicht atmen. Er muss hier raus.

Er schlüpft aus der Tür und läuft blindlings weg, während die Tränen anfangen zu fließen. Er findet sich in Rogers Zimmer wieder und er schließt die Tür hinter sich, bevor er an ihr herunterrutscht und an sie gestützt sitzen bleibt, weil seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen können. Die Tränen haben ihn nun vollkommen übermannt und heftiges Schluchzen erschüttert seinen Körper. Durch die Tränen sieht er Rogers Weste, einfach über das Ende des Bettgestells geworfen, als sie beide vorhin im Raum gewesen waren. Er schleppt sich über den Boden auf das Bett zu und zieht die Weste zu sich herunter. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht darin und atmet ein auf der Suche nach einem Hauch hängengebliebenem Geruch - der letzten Sache, die ihm geblieben ist von dem Mann, den er liebt.

Er weiß nicht wie lange er dort sitzt. Es können Sekunden oder Stunden gewesen sein, aber Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr. Alles, was er will ist Roger wieder zu haben.

Und dann öffnet sich die Tür. Er versucht sich zu sammeln, da Lady Eddison und ihr Ehemann ihn sofort hinauswerfen würden, sollten sie ihn so auffinden. Er weiß, dass sie bereits von der Beziehung wussten, die ihn und Roger miteinander verband, und nur wegen dem Sohn, den sie so liebten, weggesehen hatten.

Es ist nur die seltsame rothaarige Frau. Donna war doch ihr Name, oder? Er kann nicht anders und bricht wieder zusammen. Ein Schluchzen entfährt ihm und sie hält ihn fest. Er lässt sich in die Arme dieser seltsamen Frau fallen, weil es nichts anderes mehr für ihn zu tun gibt.

„Es ist okay, es ist okay“, flüstert sie. Sie wippt ihn leise hin und her, wie ein Kind, und er lässt es zu. „Es ist okay.“  
Sie wiederholt die Worte als würden sie wahr werden, wenn sie sie nur oft genug sagt.

Er weiß, dass er nie wieder okay sein wird.


End file.
